Under Twin Blood Red Moons
by Kina-chan
Summary: Zero bares witness to something he shouldn’t have and in the process becomes food. But to whom is he feeding and what will happen afterwards? Eventually KanameZero. Rating May Go Up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Under Twin Blood Red Moons

**Title: **Under Twin Blood Red Moons

**Author: **Kina-chan

**Pairing:** None Yet, Eventually KanameZero

**Warning:** Slight OOC

**Chapter Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 1,347

**Summary: **Zero bares witness to something he shouldn't have and in the process becomes food. But to whom is he feeding and what will happen afterwards? Eventually KanameZero.

**AU:** Sorry about the short chapter. Promise the next one will be longer! Time skips are presented by (--). Thoughts are presented in _italics_.  
Spoiler: This is my first Vampire Knight fanfic.

**Chapter One**

Zero watched as Yuuki struggled to keep the Day Class at bay. He hated them all. How could they fawn over those monsters? _I guess it helps that they don't __**know**__ they're fawning over monsters. They think they're fawning over "perfect" and "beautiful" and "intelligent" students that are no different than themselves. Pitiful. They are not beautiful. Statues carved from cold marble can never be beautiful, just pitiful and a waste of time and energy._ Zero finds himself frowning. _I hate them._

The screaming, cooing, and whimpering coming from the Day Class finally make him snap and he turns towards them. "Go to your dorms!"

The crowd hushes and stills at his sudden outburst.

"No fair!" Comes a sickeningly feminine voice, almost making Zero cringe. "Why do you have to be such a prick? We just wanna see the Night Class!"

A chorus of "yeah" and "meanie" ensue.

The vein in Zero's temple throbs and he has to remind himself that no, it's not a good idea to feed them to the leeches for his own amusement. He sighs irritably and Yuuki gives him a pleading look.

The doors to the Night Class open slowly and the Day Class all screams in excitement, waiting for their idols and crushes to step forth. Zero frowns when the air gets slightly colder with the presence of the leeches.

The Night Class acknowledge the Day Class pleasantly, which only makes the girls and few males fight harder to get closer to the stars of Cross Academy.

"Go back to your dorms or you'll all have detention for a month!" Zero bellows to the students.

"You can't do that!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Why must you be so cruel Kiryuu-kun?" Comes a cool breath beside Zero's ear.

The silver-haired teen growls and glares over his shoulder at the smirking vampire behind him.

Zero's lips curl back into a snarl. "You all have ten seconds before I set forth that threat."

"You don't have the authority!"

"10…"

"He's a prefect… what if he **does** have the authority?"

"9…"

"But what if he doesn't?"

"8…"

"I think he's serious."

Zero smirks. "7…"

"He wouldn't **dare**."

"6…"

"Oh shit."

Zero doesn't even have time to say "5" before the Day Class scurry off.

"How unfair," comes an all too familiar voice.

"A-Aido-sempai, it would help us greatly if you wouldn't encourage them." Yuuki says.

"Matte, matte. It's only fair to them if we respond, no? Otherwise it would make us **rude**."

Zero finds the childish antics annoying.

"Ano… where is Kaname?" Yuuki enquires softly.

Ichijou, the Night Class vice president, is the one who answers. "He said he wasn't feeling well and stayed back."

Yuuki frowns slightly in worry. "I hope he's okay."

The blond moves to rest a reassuring hand on her head, but Zero grips Yuuki's arm and begins dragging her away before so.

"We still have to patrol and make sure no one tries to get in the Moon Dorm," he says simply.

Yuuki blinks before nodding. "Right."

Zero watches the Night Class continue their trek to class, his hand still clenching Yuuki's arm.

The brunette winces slightly. "Zero… you're hurting my arm."

"Sorry," with that he removes his hand and moves it to his side.

The two begin their patrol.

After only thirty minutes, Yuuki begins to trail behind. Zero watches her sway and stumble from the corner of his eye.

"Go back to the dorms."

Yuuki blinks and looks up to her fair-haired companion. "Huh?"

"You're sleeping on your feet. Go back to the dorms and get some rest. You're no help if you sleep on the job."

The brunette girl puffs out her cheeks in indignation and opens her mouth to retort before Zero grabs her arm for the second time that night and steadily pushes her up against an ivy covered wall.

Yuuki gazes at the lilac eyes a moment before sighing and going to unbutton the top of her uniform.

Zero frowns. "What are you doing?"

"You haven't fed in a few weeks. You're hungry right? Isn't that why you pulled me over here?"

Zero bristles and immediately takes a step back from the girl. "N-no. That is not why I pulled you over." _How could… how could she think that? Does she really think me… such a monster? _He chews the inside of his cheeks to keep from saying or doing anything stupid. "Go back to your dorm Yuuki."

The brunette re-buttons her uniform before sighing and doing as she's told. She is tired and sleep and a nice comfortable bed sound like Heaven. "Alright. Good night Zero."

Zero scowls. _There's nothing good about it._

The silver-haired teen makes his way around the perimeter of the Night Class Dorm, his senses on alert for any sign of trouble in the form of sneaky Day Class students. After making it around the area thrice he huffs.

_Not a single pebble out of place. Why can't we just lock those damn girls in their rooms? __**That**__ would solve the problem.___He pauses when he hears a rustling of clothing nearby.

Cautiously Zero follows the sound as it makes its way a little ways off from the Moon Dorm. He considers leaving it be to keep watch on the Dorm but thinks better of it and follows.

Zero ventures farther and farther into the wooded area in Cross Academy silently chasing after whatever person is out. He finds himself getting annoyed and then pauses when he no longer hears the shuffling of feet and the rustling of cloth.

The night is deadly silent and Zero can't help but feel on edge. _People don't just vanish. Whoever is out here is still there. _He nods to himself and quietly walks towards where he had last heard whomever he was following.

Lilac eyes widen when he makes his way into a small clearing. The space isn't very big but big enough that a person wouldn't be able to easily hide. Flowers spring forth from the ground and entangle themselves all around the small clearing.

The flowery smell clogs Zero's nose and he can't smell anything past it. Once again his eyes widen but this time with a sudden realization. _A trap._

Not even a second after having thought so, Zero is grabbed and thrust roughly against a nearby tree. His attacker has both of his wrists in one hand while the other pushes against his shoulder blades to keep him pressed against the tree. The bark rubs uncomfortably against his chest and stomach through the thin fabric of the summer uniform but he can't seem to be bothered by it, especially not when cool breath stirs the hairs on the back of his neck.

"It was stupid to have followed me."

Zero growls. "Maybe you should have made yourself more inconspicuous, Kaname Kuran." He bites the name out like a curse, and it might as well have been.

"You're not too smart are you?"

"I like to think I'm smarter than some of the nitwits in Night Class."

"Careful," comes the cold response, "some might take offense to that."

"You're concerned? I'm touched," Zero growls sarcastically.

"You shouldn't have followed me."

Zero frowns when he feels something nuzzle the base of his neck, right along the jugular. "Kaname?" He freezes when he feels the cool hardness press snugly against his skin. Fangs.

_Not again._ Zero squeezes his eyes shut as memories from **that night** filter into his brain, making his body useless. He doesn't even whimper when the fangs penetrate through skin and straight into the artery.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Under Twin Blood Red Moons

**Title: **Under Twin Blood Red Moons

**Author: **Kina-chan

**Pairing:** None Yet, Eventually KanameZero

**Warning:** Slight OOC, Slight Language

**Chapter Rating:** PG-13 (Sorta)

**Word Count:** 4,581

**Summary: **Zero bares witness to something he shouldn't have and in the process becomes food. But to whom is he feeding and what will happen afterwards? Eventually KanameZero.

**AU:** Time skips are presented by (--). Thoughts are presented in _italics_.  
Spoiler: Chapter 30 in Vampire Knight is the absolute greatest! I had already found out, against my will mind you, that Zero drinks blood from Kaname. I didn't necessarily want to read ahead… but I just couldn't stand it! So I decided that I would not update **anything** until I had read the chapter where Zero drinks Kaname's blood. And I found the chapter. Chapter 30… or the end of said chapter to be more accurate. So yes… chapter 30 is now my all time favorite chapter EVER in the Vampire Knight series. And now I'm done with my rant.

**Chapter Two**

The pain was excruciating and it made Zero feel dizzy. It didn't make any sense. **None** of it made sense. Why was Kaname away from the Moon Dorm? Where had he been going? But then the pain stops his train of thought and he almost gasps from the sting of fangs penetrating deep into his jugular and draining him.

_Kaname Kuran is feeding… from me._ Zero almost wants to laugh at the ludicrous thought. He doesn't though, too preoccupied with not passing out from the pain. Kaname is being ruthless and Zero can tell just from how desperate the other seems that by the time he's finished, Zero might not even be conscious.

The teen is brought back to that night so many years ago when Shizuka Hio had massacred his family. He can still remember it perfectly. He had run outside and saw Shizuka. She was beautiful, and she was crying. And then not even a second later she was **behind** him, her thin hands holding his head to the side. His parents had appeared and he had been so grateful because surely his parents would save him. How wrong he had been. Shizuka had said something about killing and punishing, Zero had been too surprised by the fact that she was a pure-blood to really comprehend what she was saying. And then she had bitten him mercilessly. The pain had been so incredible that he had momentarily lost consciousness. When he came back to his sense his parents' corpses lay before him.

Zero had been young then and not accustomed to pain but now that he's older he can differentiate between Shizuka's bite and Kaname's. Kaname's bite is way more forceful and much, much more painful.

The sound of his blood being gulped down mouthful by mouthful sickens him and he briefly wonders if this is what it had been like for Yuuki. He grits his teeth and tries to break free from the pure-blood's hold, but while Kaname is feeding his grip is still just too strong.

Zero just barely picks up the pangs of hunger underlying the blanket it blackness that is steadily seizing his conscious. Fear suddenly grips Zero. If Zero loses conscious than one of two things will happen: Kaname will drain him lifeless or Kaname will not drain him lifeless and he will regain conscious weak and unbearably hungry. He cannot let either happen.

He summons all of the strength he has and works to speak his outrage to Kaname while at the same time stay conscious. It proves a very hard task. "Ka…Kaname…" He grits his teeth. Speaking while the pure-blood feeds only causes more pain but he has to make Kaname stop. "St…op… now. Stop now."

The other doesn't seem to even hear him and just quickens the rate in which he feeds.

Zero fights back a scream and wishes beyond all else he had his hands free, **then** he could get Kaname's attention. He grits his teeth once again and prepares all the strength he can spare to try and get the pure-blood's attention. He opens his mouth and screams, setting aside his pride at doing so.

At Kaname's sudden jerk he manages a smirk. _I got his attention. _"Kaname… stop."

Zero feel the fangs retract from his skin and the body behind him steps back away from him. The silver-haired teen's knees buckle and he falls to the ground, his hand grasping his neck and desperately trying to stop the blood flow.

Kaname stares in a daze at the person in front of him. His mind is foggy and the scent of blood is heady and making him light-headed. It takes a full three minutes for him to come back to his sense and when he does he's filled with dread. He had lost control and broken the one rule he had made for himself. He had fed from a human… if Zero could be counted as one still.

That's when he realizes that the other is still bleeding ad quite heavily. He moves forward and removes the pale hand from the wound. He hears Zero say something but ignores it in favor of examining the wound. It doesn't look like it's even **trying** to heal. He grimaces and leans forward before lightly pressing his lips to the wound.

Zero barks something at him but falls silent all too suddenly and Kaname's heart quickens. If the other had passed out from blood loss then that meant shock and shock meant anything but pleasantries.

With the wound healed he moves Zero to face him and his fears are confirmed. Zero is unconscious. He curses and picks him up before dashing quickly towards Headmaster Cross's quarters.

--

Kaien Cross hums happily to himself as he tidies up the small kitchenette in his quarters. He had procrastinated with the supper dishes until it nagged on his mind and he had just finished them. He smiles. _Nothing makes one feel better than a clean kitchen._

He makes his way towards his bedroom but stops when he senses Kaname nearby, and coming towards his quarters. He blinks in confusion since the pure-blood had visited just the other day. Surely he wouldn't come back for a visit so soon.

He opens the main door to his quarters and the sight that greets him makes him gasp. There is Kaname and in his arms is an unconscious, pale and blood Zero. He steps away from the door quickly to let them in and after they're in directs Kaname to place Zero on the couch.

Cross fusses over his "step-son" while Kaname takes a few steps back away from them.

"He's covered in blood! What happened to him Kaname-kun?" Cross asks worriedly while looking back at the young pure-blood.

Kaname doesn't give him a reason for Zero's appearance, simply saying, "I already stopped the bleeding."

Cross frowns slightly but nods none the less, trusting the other to tell him about it later. "I'll call the doctor… stay and watch him?"

Kaname nods.

Cross walks into the other room and immediately dials the doctor's phone number. Cross Academy had a school nurse, but they also had a doctor. The doctor was usually called in cases where vampires were involved. Cross wasn't 100 sure a vampire was the reason for Zero's state, but nonetheless his unconsciousness called for professional medical attention.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," the doctor says hurriedly.

Cross sighs and hangs up the phone before heading back into the other room. Kaname hadn't moved an inch from the spot he had been in when Cross left. The pure-blood is far enough away from Zero but also close enough so that he can see the other clearly.

Cross sighs and heads towards the kitchenette. "Might as well clean him up before the doctor gets here." He grabs a dishrag and a small bowl before filling the bowl with warm water. Once the bowl is filled he returns to Zero's side and starts to carefully clean him.

He frowns and goes to undo Zero's uniform top.

"What are you doing?" Kaname croaks.

"There's blood soaking the tops of his uniform. I'm guessing there's blood underneath too." He pauses once he has the uniform undone. "Kaname… left him up for me? So I can take his shirt off."

Kaname moves forward slowly and carefully places his hand on the back of the unconscious teen's head before lifting him up. Cross quickly removes the shirt and then Kaname sets him back down. Once done he returns to his previous position a few paces away.

Cross goes back to cleaning his "foster-son". The bowl of water he had brought is now completely red with Zero's blood. _So much blood… what could have possibly happened to you Zero? _He wipes at the teen's collar bone and moves up from there, hitting his throat and chin before going to his neck. His neck holds the most blood and he struggles to get the teen completely cleaned. After a few swipes of the cloth Cross can see the two indentions along Zero's jugular.

Completely cleaned, Cross places a blanket around Zero's waist and goes back into the kitchen to dump the bloody water and get a cold washrag. He returns once again and places the rag on Zero's forehead. "He feels a little feverish."

A knock on the door pulls Cross's attention and he goes to answer it. Upon seeing the doctor he quickly ushers him in and directs him to the unconscious male.

The doctor immediately sets to work.

When the doctor is finished, Zero's neck is bandaged and an IV blood-bag is hooked up to his arm. He turns steadily to Cross. "He's lost a **lot** of blood and the wounds are very deep. The fever was probably post-shock but it doesn't seem like he actually went into shock. It should break before noon tomorrow. The blood loss probably is the cause for his unconsciousness, but don't worry. Once the IV has had the chance to help rejuvenate him a bit he should come to. It'll probably take a few hours. However, if he isn't awake by this time tomorrow call me and I'll be back over." He looks sadly back at the pale teen on the couch. "Poor kid. Something really did a number on 'im."

Cross nods and directs the doctor out of the quarters, repeatedly thanking him for his services. Once the doctor has left he quickly makes his way back into the room. "Kana…me." The young pure-blood is nowhere in sight.

--

Zero woke up almost five hours after the doctor had left. A few hours later he had been removed from the IV blood bags, dawn hadn't even broken.

Zero doesn't attend school the next day because of Chairman Cross's vehemently stating that he was "in no condition to attend classes". Thus Zero had stayed in bed all day, borrowing one of the guest rooms in the Chairman's quarters.

He had been right the night before. He had awoken weak and hungry. Thankfully Yuuki hadn't come to see him, not knowing that anything had happened to him since Zero made it blatantly clear he didn't want her knowing. He fears that if she were walk into the room and offer her blood, he would take it.

After the first time Yuuki willingly gave him blood, Zero swore he would never drink from her again. He hadn't needed to feed since then, but now he does.

Zero clutches at his chest as another pain rips through him. He feels like he's on fire, like he's being ripped apart, like he's drowning, and at the same time like he's freezing from the inside out. He feels like he's dying.

The hunger has never been so strong, not even the first time he fed was the hunger so strong. _If Yuuki were to come in here now… I would probably drain her dry. Even the Chairman… if anything with blood in its veins stepped through that door at this moment I don't think I'd be able to stop myself. _Zero winces as pain rips through him again. He doubles over and is left gasping at the mere intensity of the pain. _Damn you Kaname Kuran._

Zero squeezes his eyes shut and tries to suppress the hunger with sheer will power. It doesn't work. He frowns. _If I weren't so weak I would probably have gone out by now to find someone to feed off of. Is this… is this what is feels like to be a Level E?_

The frown turns into a deep grimace. _What was I thinking would happen if I didn't drink from Yuuki? Did I seriously think I could suppress this forever? What am I going to do now? I can't feed from someone… even if my morals didn't get in the way, I'd probably end up killing them._

Zero feels helpless, completely and utterly helpless. He wants to scream, yell, cry, anything that could possibly cover-up the feeling of loss and helplessness… and the pain.

Then an idea strikes him. He had done it so many times already, especially right after his parents' death. He looks down at his wrists and can just barely see the faint white scars. He had done it in so many ways: his nails, his teeth, knives, razors, and scissors. He had done it before, just never when he was hungry. _Would it help? Would it get rid of the bloodlust if I did? Would it even work the same way?_

Zero's eyes trace over the light blue faded lines on his arms where he could see his veins underneath. He follows them to the middle of his forearm where they disappear from sight and then reappear in the crease of his elbow.

_Could it work?_

_Am I willing to try?_

_What if it doesn't work?_

_What if it does?_

Silvery brows knit together to physically show the battle waging in Zero's mind. He hears the blood flowing through his own veins. He can't think of any reason why it wouldn't work. The pounding of his own heart is deafening and the sound rushing of blood maddening.

_I have to try._

Zero bends forward and brings his arm up near his face. He uses his index and middle fingers to find a vein in his forearm. After finding one he nicks the skin just over the top of it. After smelling the blood there's no turning back.

Zero places his mouth over the small nick in his arm and sucks for all he's worth, but there just isn't enough blood coming out. His fangs elongate and he pierces his skin. The blood comes in waves.

He drinks greedily from his own arm and the warmth of it sends him on a high. He's surprised. He had figured it would be disgusting, yet the taste of his blood is actually quite… appetizing.

He feels the wounds in his neck healing slowly but surely and he couldn't have been happier.

He drinks his fill and then some. He doesn't stop until his jaw aches from being open for so long. When he removes his mouth he collapses forward, feeling spent.

The wounds on his neck have healed, he feels revived, and the hunger is gone.

He waits a few moments to catch his breath before standing and making his way to the bathroom. Another uniform lays on the counter and he nods to himself. _A shower and then I'll dress. The Night Class should be coming out soon and Yuuki will be needing help holding back all those stupid girls. _

He starts the shower and then goes over to the mirror over the sink so that he can undo the bandages around his neck. He slowly pulls them off before throwing the remains in the trash bin. What he sees when he turns his eyes back to the mirror sends disbelief flowing through his blood.

He raises his hand in disbelief to his neck. At the place where Kaname had bit him are two small, white scars. Scars from Kaname's fangs.

A sudden rage flits through Zero's psyche and he has to restrain himself so as not to rip the skin from his neck off. He seethes and his teeth clench tightly. The scars were a marking of unintentional possession. He had been marked by Kaname Kuran, a pure blood.

--

Yuki had been very happy to see Zero outside the Moon Dorms. He knew that she wanted to question him on his absence the time wasn't allowed at the moment.

He manages to round up all the Day Class and keep them in check, making threats here and there to make sure they know he means business. Truthfully he doesn't feel like babysitting the stupid girls but it's his duty as a Prefect and he knows he has to.

He also really doesn't want to see Kaname.

The doors to the Moon Dorm open and any words spoken are drowned out by the squeals and screams of the Day Class. Zero winces when Yuuki repeatedly blows her whistler to try and keep her side of the onlookers in check. Sadly the sound doesn't seem to do much more than annoy the Day Class and give Zero a headache.

Zero decides to take over. "Anyone who doesn't stay in place will find themselves at a most inconvenient place. I suggest you all either stand perfectly still or leave… preferably leave."

"Oh yeah?" A gruff feminine voice asks. "And what are ya goin' to do Mr. Disciplinary?"

Zero lets a sadistic smirk cross his face, sending the few students near him scurrying away in fear. "Suspension or expulsion. Depends on how much you piss me off how severe it is."

Just like his threat with detention the night before, this threat isn't taken very seriously. He can see out of the corner of his eye a group wandering away, probably some of the ones that didn't make light of his threat the day before.

"Zero," Yuuki scolds quietly.

The silver-haired teen snorts before glaring at the Day Class.

"You don't have the power to do so." That same gruff feminine voice says.

"Oh, but I do. I could do easily suspend someone or even expel them."

"The rules say you can't! Only Principle Cross has that authority."

"Then maybe you should go reread the manual because it clearly states that I do have the power."

"Liar," a voice whispers so low that only Zero can hear.

The teen glares over to Aido who is smiling brightly towards the Day Class. Their eyes meet briefly and a smirk crosses Aido's lips.

"Idol!" Some girls whimper. "Tell him we have the right to come see you!"

Aido puts his hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry. I can't argue with a Prefect."

More whimpers are heard and Zero grinds his teeth together. He just wants the stupid girls to go back to their dorms like obedient children, the blood suckers to hurry on their way and out of his presence, and a soft bed to curl up in and sleep for the next millennia.

Zero tenses when he feels Aido beside him. He's talking to a few of the girls but the mere presence of him still stands the hair on the back of his neck. "Keeping going Aido or you'll be the one I take my frustration out on."

The vampire drops the hand held gently between his and stands to face Zero, feigning sadness. "Ahh, no fair. You always ruin everyone's fun Zero."

"Yeah!" More than one Day Class student agrees.

Zero frowns. "I don't care if you think I'm fair or not. Now get going."

Aido drops the act and smirks slightly and walks up close enough to Zero so that they're almost touching. "Fine, fine. But answer me this first: what did it feel like when Kaname-sama's fangs pierced you?"

Zero twitches and his body tenses. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But I think you do. See, it's quite… alluring the sent of blood and even more so with the added sent of a pure-blood's bite. We can smell it, the fact that Kaname bit you. And the fact that he did and the smell put together is just… unbearable." Aido smirks when he sees Zero shudder. "It's a very seductive smell."

Zero growls and his finger spasms on his gun's trigger, just begging to put a few holes in the vampire's head.

"That's quite enough Aido. Hurry before you're late for class."

"Kaname-sempai!"

Zero winces, the girls' screams almost deafening, but gets over it quickly as he see Kaname come into view. The scar on his neck throbs and he fights himself not to grasp it. The throb wasn't painful, he would have gladly accepted that, but rather it was **yearning**.

Aido bristles slightly before quickly walking away.

Yuuki comes up to Kaname happily. "I'm glad you're doing better today Kaname. I was worried. What was the matter yesterday?"

_He was hungry._ Zero has to fight himself not to bite this out.

"I'm sorry I worried you Yuuki. It was just a simple headache, but it was bad enough that I wanted to stay in the dorms for the night."

Zero's amazed at how fluently and fluidly he lies. He frowns when Kaname turns to him. He doesn't say anything, for that he's glad. Zero fears he might not have been able to not use violence if the vampire addressed him. The other simply looks to his not bandaged neck impassively before starting walking off.

Kaname stops in front of Zero however and speaks in such a soft voice that even Zero just barely hears it. "Come see me later, we need to talk."

--

Zero and Yuuki had successfully "escorted" the Day Class back to their dorms. Zero had threatened them into leaving and they had done so quickly and he had also taken care of the people Yuuki had been trying to get to go back.

They had surveyed the Night Class grounds for a few hours before heading back to their respective dorms.

Zero currently stand before the Night Class dorms and wonders briefly if he should just head back to his room. Kaname had said to meet him later and as much as Zero would have liked to ignore the "request" the tone Kaname used left room for no arguments. So Zero had been standing outside for what felt like hours waiting on the damned pure-blood to make his presence known.

_If he doesn't show up soon then I swear when he does I'll kill him._

No sooner did Zero think this than the scar on his neck throb and then Kaname appear before him. He growls. "Took you long enough."

"I gave no specific time, just that you were to meet me later. Later could have meant many things."

Zero mutters something about cocky and disgusting vampire.

"The wound is healed."

This time Zero growls. "Yeah, no thanks to you."

"I didn't trust myself," Kaname says almost sadly.

"Bullshit. You trusted yourself enough to stop the bleeding."

"Even doing that I had to fight with myself not to rip your throat open." Kaname gazes coolly to the other. "You drank blood to make it heal that fast. You were probably starved… I pretty much drained you. Did you drink from Yuuki?" A second later he answers his own question. "No, you wouldn't have been able to control yourself to no kill her. So who was it?"

Zero glares at Kaname. _There's no way in hell I'm telling him that I… that I drank from myself. _"It doesn't concern you."

"But it does. If you drank from someone then the Hunger was probably bad enough that you killed them. If you killed a human then it's my duty to either see you killed as a rabid vampire or see you join the Night Class."

Zero hisses. "I drank from no one and I killed no one."

"You had to have drunk from somebody," Kaname says impatiently.

Zero mumbles something under his breath.

"What did you say? Speak up, I can't hear you."

Zero frowns before glaring up at Kaname. _It's all his fault. Everything is all his fault. _"Myself. I didn't "trust myself" enough to feed from someone else."

"You drank from yourself?"

"That's what I just said."

Kaname frowns. "Drinking your own blood will only make you fall to Level E faster."

Zero tenses, completely taken aback by the statement. He's speechless and left dumbfounded as the information soaks in. "It's the first time I've done it."

"Don't do it again."

"Then what do you want me to do? Do you **want** me to drink Yuuki's blood? And I can't stomach the… blood tablets. They make me sick and I can never keep them down…" Zero holds his arms against his chest and clutches at his arm tightly. He had been struggling with this dilemma for a while. He didn't want to drink Yuuki's blood but it seemed he would have to.

Kaname looks thoughtfully to Zero, trying to figure out a solution. "I don't know what you're going to do."

Zero growls under his breath. _What did I expect from him? An answer? Did I seriously expect him to fix my problem? There is no "solution"… I'm going to fall to Level E sooner or later, that's a fact. I should just… kill myself before I hurt someone._

"I know what you're thinking," Kaname says smoothly, "and you're a coward for thinking it."

"How the hell do you know?!" Zero winces when the throbbing in his neck gets worse. He wants so badly to press his hand to it. _But that would be letting that bastard know that it's bothering me. I won't give him that satisfact- _

"Is it bothering you?" Kaname asks slightly worriedly.

Zero blinks. _Bothering me?_ His eyes widen when he realizes that subconsciously he had placed his hand over the healed bite mark. He immediately rips his hand away and holds it as if expecting it to fight against his will and cover the mark again. His face burns with shame. "No, it's not bothering me."

Kaname, however, doesn't seem to believe him. He takes a seemingly hesitant step forward, to which Zero takes a step back. "You had your hand over it… you wouldn't do that for no important reason."

Zero jerks slightly before glaring at the other. "Whether it is bothering me or not is of no concern of yours."

Kaname snorts softly. "You're right. Be careful however. That little episode with Aido earlier could happen again, or worse. Some of the people in the Night Class will be jealous and envious while others will be… different. If you don't watch your back you might just find yourself attacked… or dead."

"Thanks for the concern," Zero says with sarcasm dripping from each word. "Let's not forget whose fault if would be."

"I'm well aware that anything that happens to you now is my fault. However, I could just as easily… eradicate the cause of stress now couldn't I?"

Zero blinks, confused. "You'd kill the Night Class?"

The corners of Kaname's lips curve upwards. "Of course not. I'd kill you."

A chill runs down Zero's spine.

Kaname turns away from the other. "So don't cross me." He skillfully hides the frown from Zero as he returns to class.


End file.
